


Bloody Mary: Revenge and Overthrowing The Mafia for one Seth Jones

by redth0t13



Category: Knives Out (2019), Looper (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Dismemberment, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, John Wick (Movies) References, On the Run, Partners in Crime, Revenge, Romance, Thriller, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redth0t13/pseuds/redth0t13
Summary: Looper but from a couple of different perspectives, this crime thriller follows Marian Drysdale and Seth Jones as they work to dismantle the mafia system from the future. Marian just wants to live the rest of her life without worrying about herself or her loved ones, and Seth is enticed by the potential power that could come from getting rid of the guys in charge.(This is kind of a Looper rewrite and won't exactly follow the rules from the movie)
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s), Seth (Looper)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The year is 2044. Time travel has not been invented yet, but 25 years from now it will be. The mafia has a problem on its hands, in the future they can't get rid of bodies. The technology's too advanced, ya know?  
> In the present, people like me get rid of those problem people from the future, and some from the present too. We're called Loopers, and when the time comes we off ourselves from the future and live the last thirty years of our lives in peace.  
> Now, what happens when you let yourself go? Well, we'll see just what happens thanks to my best friend with benefits, Seth, that lovable idiot.  
> I guess you can imagine how I take that news, huh?

_Neon lights danced enticingly on the walls. They cast hypnotic shadows on the floor and grazed over the crowd of partying people. A man watched in fear as he tried to worm his way through the crowd, eyeing a woman as she practically glided across the floor to get to him. In her hands was a shotgun, on her back was a sledgehammer, tied around her waist was a holster with knives and handguns. All these things were given to her by his company._

Marian Drysdale. M, to some, and to her enemies and employers… Bloody Mary. 

She was taken into the Looper program nearly five years ago, and she hadn’t disappointed. She was a special case, someone with connections and someone who liked to chase down her targets rather than shoot someone who was tied up. It took time to convince them to let her do such a thing, of course, the mob wasn’t fond of letting people slip through their grasp, but when she performed well, she was put in the field. 

  
  


2

  
  


“Eat shit, Maroni! You’re on my fucking list!” The man’s convertible car whizzed by her, the man flicking her off while smiling. She wasn’t worried about how she spoke to men like that, mostly because she knew she wouldn’t get in trouble, and if they tried to retaliate… she had her ways of stopping that. 

She turned around, glaring at the man behind her.

“You too, Plainview, now get the fuck outta here before I knock you on your ass.” She spat, shoving her finger in the sniveling man’s face. He skirted along the wall, trying his best to get away from the aggressive woman, despite how much shorter she was compared to him. 

“Marian!” She turned around, and the man she was harassing ran off in the other direction, huffing about how he couldn’t believe his friend left him. Marian could, she knew Maroni was a piece of shit who wasn’t worth anything. Coming down the sidewalk was a taller man with shoulder length brown hair. He wore a jean jacket over a button down shirt, which was a contrast to his usually more expensive wardrobe. Marian couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, hey Seth.” She sighed. His eyes were focused on the fleeing man in the background, but he knew she’d explain sooner or later. Her hands were in her pockets now as her whole demeanor changed. 

“What’s up?” She asked. 

“Just felt like stopping by.” He answered, and she couldn’t help but fight the smile that was threatening to break. She tilted her head slightly in playful curiosity.

“That’s it?” She asked, knowing that he wasn’t just there to say hi. He smiled and looked down as he let out an airy laugh. 

“I figured you’d wanna see my new bike.” There it was. She nodded enthusiastically, practically grabbing his hand in excitement. 

Marian and Seth were a close duo. Their relationship could be attributed to the both of them being active field agents for the mob, but if they hadn’t bonded on that first mission, they wouldn’t be quite as close. As they strolled down the street, her holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, anyone would assume they were in a loving relationship.

Yet, they were, to date, not. 

Seth was more of a free spirit (his words, not hers). He would go where he wanted and do what he wanted… until Joe was around. Marian had never seen someone change so quickly, and she noticed this change almost immediately. He wasn’t the same man she knew from their first mission, or from when they were just hanging out. He was interested in living fast and picking up whatever girl that was around. He leaned on Joe like he leaned on her, and despite what she might have felt for Seth, she knew that she was no different from his other friends. Marian didn’t believe in love, but she suspected that if it were real, it would be how she felt when she was alone with Seth. 

Marian, on the other hand, was a nonchalant trust fund baby with family in the mafia she worked for. She acted like she didn’t have a care in the world, because why would she? She has every safety net she needs in life. Of course, Seth often played off of that part of her personality. He knew of the other sides of her, the more vulnerable ones, but she wasn’t one to show those often, not even to him. She wasn’t one to let her guard down - she could thank her parents for that - and even though she cared about Seth, she wouldn’t let him know that. 

They approached the hovering vehicle and he could practically feel the excitement radiating off of her. She all but skipped toward the bike, taking long glances at it to get a good idea of what he bought. She noticed something off and she had to bring it up. 

“How much did this cost?” She asked, which only made him laugh. 

“A lot.” He answered as honestly as he could. She shook her head and stood up, brushing off her legs in the process. 

“The start-up component’s a little off from the looks of it.” 

“What does that mean?” He asked, his voice bordering on nervous. She looked him in the eye, and he felt weak all of a sudden. He liked to act cool and callous, but sometimes he couldn’t help but be reminded of why he really hung out with her. Neither of them would admit it, but they loved each other on a deeper level than either of them understood. 

In two weeks time, this would become clear to Marian.

“It probably broke a while ago and some idiot tried to fix it and did a shitty job.” She explained, and he slowly nodded. 

“So it’s broken?” She shook her head again.

“Not yet, but I’d take it easy with this thing for now. It could break down at any second.” She explained while crossing her arms. He nodded again and ran a hand across his mouth. 

“Well, looks like I’m not going anywhere on this for a while.” He stated dryly. She looked around at the streets which were crowded with all sorts of people, and she knew some of them wouldn’t bat an eye at taking apart Seth’s bike for a few extra bucks. Hell, she was sure that’s how the start-up component got messed up in the first place. 

“I don’t think you have much of a choice here, big guy. There’s some shady shit on this part of town and you brought it all this way already, might as well go a couple of extra blocks to get to my place.” She offered, which seemed to brighten his demeanor a bit. She fought the urge to playfully role her eyes, but she knew one way or another they were going to end up doing what he was thinking. It happened every other time he came over, so what’s the difference this time?

“You got a garage over there?” He asked as he climbed onto the bike.

“Seth, I think we both know that my place has more than just a garage.” She suggested, getting behind him on the obviously broken down bike and wrapping her arms around him. She wondered for a moment who swindled him and got him to buy what was obviously not a new bike. She gave it a year (if he took good care of it and kept people away) tops. 

It took a few tries to get the bike moving, but when it started up she felt the familiar thrill she loved. 

  
  


3

  
  


“Fuck…” She groaned as he rolled off of her and to the place beside her. She wasn’t surprised in the slightest that this happened, and a little part of her was happy it did. As she curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest, she couldn’t help but think about how she wanted more than just this. He was her best friend, and that was more than what she could have asked for, but deep down she knew she loved him. 

His heart was breathing loudly in her ear, and she never wanted to let go of him. He was barely awake, but he could feel her hands tracing along his chest. He could feel as her fingers intertwined with his. He held her just a little bit closer, and although it hardly made a difference, they both noticed. He liked the way she felt when she was curled into his side like that, and her heart nearly burst at the gesture. 

She wondered if this was truly what it was like to care deeply about another person. She never had the right kind of people in her life, they weren’t the kind to teach her these things about life. In fact, they did quite the opposite. Her family only taught her that people had ulterior motives and men wouldn’t stick around in your life unless they were related to you (and even then there was never a guarantee that they would). Seth was starting to prove them wrong, because despite every time he changed around other people, despite how many times he pretended not to care, he was still her best friend, and he still came back every time she was afraid he’d leave.

She wasn’t one to act like a man was the only thing in her life, she witnessed that kind of behavior first hand thanks to her mother, but she did fear that Seth would get bored one day and leave. 

He was in her life, and that was more than she could ask for. 

“Shit, what time is it?” He groaned, looking over at the clock on her nightstand.

“Almost five.” She answered, and he jumped up. “What’s up?” She continued as he pulled on his pants. 

“I don’t have time to run home…” He muttered. She gave another confused glance as she grasped the blanket closer to her chest. 

“Sorry, Mary, I gotta meet up with Joe.” He said as he searched the room for his shirt.

“If you look in the top drawer over there I have some of the clothes you left over here.” Marian told him, pointing at her dresser nonchalantly. He nodded and quickly marched over to the drawer, rummaging through it as he pulled out vaguely matching clothes, as well as a tie. He looks down at the items in his hands.

“That drawer was full-”

“You leave a lot behind…” She trailed off. He looked back at her with what she could only interpret as pity. She was upset, it wasn’t too obvious, but she was upset. She wanted to spend the rest of the night with him, but she didn’t like or get along with Joe very well. 

She thought Joe was a selfish prick, one who had friends but didn’t really give a shit about them. They obviously butt heads a few times before, although she didn’t think Seth knew, and she only hoped he wouldn’t offer her to go with him. She would’ve wanted to, really, but she couldn’t stand the idea of having to be around Joe (and a different Seth at that). 

“Is this good?” He asked, turning around to show the all black attire with a blue tie. His hair was a mess, and there was something off putting about the outfit. She glanced at her closet. 

“You left a blazer here a couple weeks ago, too. It’s in the closet but it’s this weird silver color but if you want-” 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah… sounds good.” He muttered as he pushed her clothes out of the way. He pulled out the larger coat and held it up, not bothering to look at her.

“That’s the one.” She answered, knowing he was asking her if that was what she was talking about. He took one glance at it before shrugging and pulling it off of the hanger. 

“It’ll do… how do I look?” He asked turning around to face her, his arms out as if he was waiting to hug her. She pressed her lips into a thin line and grabbed a hair tie from her nightstand before getting up and making her way to his well-dressed form. She reached up, though he was so much taller than her, and brushed his hair back. 

“I know you don’t like tying your hair back but,” she began as she pulled his hair into a ponytail. “Your hair looks like a rat’s nest right now and I doubt you wanna walk out like that.” She finished as she stepped away from him. He looked down at her with nothing but fondness in his eyes, yet she wouldn’t notice this. 

“Thanks.” She smiled, fighting back the urge to say every thought that came to mind. 

As she watched him walk out the door, she didn’t realize this would be the last time she saw Seth as he was. This would be the last time she could talk with him and enjoy his company, and it was the last time she would have the opportunity to tell him how she felt and have him respond.

She loved him, and this was only the beginning of her realizing this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't see him for the rest of the week after that night, and I was beginning to worry. So, naturally, I went to the last guy I knew who was with him. And what do ya know, he knew exactly what happened to him.

“Where is he?” Marian boomed as she rushed into the room. Eyes looked up at her, all strangely calm considering the storm that was coming their way. They didn’t fear her like she wanted them to, and they didn’t exactly fear her mother. 

“Now, Marian, just calm down Seth’s-”

“Stop talking and show me where he is!” The man stood still, his face grim yet calm. Marian punched his chest, yet the man did not budge. She felt the sorrow and anger build up within her. “Where the fuck is he?” She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks as she let a completely vulnerable side of her show. 

Joe told her earlier; Seth let his loop run. Now, letting your loop run is when you let your future self escape, and no one truly knows what happened when you let your loop run, because those who did were never heard from again. 

Joe told her that Seth came to  **_him_ ** out of fear, came to  **_him_ ** for safety… and  **_he_ ** sold him out for a little bit of silver. She was so angry she could shoot Joe in the head. 

It hurt her, to say the least. She felt she had a stronger connection with Seth and she wondered why the hell he wouldn’t come to her first.  **_She_ ** was the best in the program,  **_she_ ** had the ties to their employers, and she wouldn’t sell him out for anything in the world. She loved him, and those words were beginning to surface in the back of her mind.

“Marian, calm down.” He said, a bit more sternly now. She glared at him and fought back the urge to whip out her gun right then and there. Her hand was on the holster, and she watched as the man’s eyes flickered down then up. 

“Take me to him.” She said through gritted teeth. The man gulped and took a look at the other two behind him. They were all focused on Marian and the gun her hand was wrapped around. He wondered if telling Marian no was really worth all the trouble it would cause… but if they kept this from her she’d just figure it out eventually. Would she be more angry then? Would she be able to stop herself from wreaking havoc on them all? The man decided it would be best to let her in now. After all, he’d been like that for a week already.

“Let her in, Doc.” The man said, though he never took his eyes off of her. A man in medical gear stepped out of the way and opened the double doors at the other side of the room. Marian could barely see anything within the room, as it was completely dark, but she saw the soft glow of a screen, and the outline of a bed in the middle of the room. Her hand dropped off of the gun almost immediately as she began to take slow, cautious steps toward the room. 

The sounds of her boots hitting the linoleum floors echoed off the walls. No one else moved a muscle. She could hear her heart beating loudly and fast in her ears. Everyone was completely silent, with only the sounds of her walking and the soft beating of the monitor filling the two rooms. She felt as if she was breathing loudly, but the closer she got to the bed, the more obvious it was that it wasn’t her breathing that was loud. 

She could see the outline of a body in the blankets, and while she couldn’t see his face, she knew that it was him. She felt the urge to cry, scream, and vomit all at the same time. The anticipation was killing her and all she wanted was to know that nothing truly bad happened to him, although all the signs pointed to that being the opposite of the case. She didn’t want to get any closer, and she wished fear would paralyze her, but it was what kept her going. 

Seth was laying in bed, bloodied bandages covering the lower half of his face. One arm was out of the blanket, and from what she could see, it was also bandaged. One leg appeared to be longer than the other now, and she felt grief and anger rise within her. This was done purposefully, for what reason she wasn’t completely sure of yet, but she knew they did it on purpose. He was left in bed, disfigured and comatose, only for her to find him a week later after the incident. 

She wished she’d known sooner. She wished he came to her instead. She would throw everything away for him given the chance… and she realized in that moment what had to be done.

She turned around, her finger already pointing accusingly at the doctor who was slowly approaching her from behind. From the corner of her eye, she saw the weaselly man who kept her from going in the room sneaking along the wall. He was eyeing her closely, and she knew that an outburst wouldn’t help her (or Seth) at the moment. 

“What did you do?” She spat. The doctor shook his head.

“What had to be done. You know the rules, miss Drysdale, you let your loop run, you face the consequences.” The doctor remarked rather coldly. Marian’s face contorted into a look of disbelief and horror.

“So, what, you’re just gonna leave him like this?” She asked. The doctor didn’t respond, but that’s all she needed to know. 

“No, hell no. You’re gonna fucking fix him, alright?” Marian demanded, raising her voice. The doctor looked at the man on the wall and nodded at him, and the man moved quicker now. 

“I can’t do that.” 

“Oh yeah? Why not?” She was testing him now, pushing any button to infuriate him so she could open fire. 

“Because it’s protocol. Besides, I got rid of the parts already.” She felt herself go numb. 

“Wha-what do you mean?” She stuttered, struggling to find the words forming on her tongue. The doctor took a step back for safety reasons before explaining himself.

“We already got rid of the parts we removed. We can’t have his next loop running off. He won’t be like this forever, miss Drysdale.” She shook her head. 

“He’ll only be like this forever for me.” She muttered, taking another look at his sleeping form. 

“He’ll be the same for a different you. Don’t you want that for her?” The doctor asked, yet he didn’t seem to understand that Marian was selfish. She didn’t have Seth to herself in this lifetime so why the hell would she allow another version of herself to keep him?

“Why not just kill him then, get it over with. Don’t let him suffer.” She begged, but the doctor merely shook his head.

“The boss doesn’t know what’ll happen if we do that and he doesn’t want to know.”

“Fuck the boss! I don’t want to let him suffer!” Marian shouted, her voice echoing in the suddenly quiet room. She looked over at Seth again, feeling tears build up in her eyes. 

“Just pull the plug.” She stated, feeling the sorrow that came with those words tear at her heart. 

“We can’t do that.”

“I’m a fucking Burtonelli and he was mine so you’ll do what I fucking say!” She screamed. The doctor just stared at her with bewildered eyes. It wasn’t often that Marian Drysdale brought up her heritage, but people always knew she was serious when she did. 

She was obviously distraught, and while the doctor knew it wasn’t the right time, he spoke.

“Yes, you’re related to Mark Burtonelli, but you’re a Drysdale. Your father was a scumbag who used your mother to get out of jail. You have no power over the rules and what we do here… your mother can’t save you or him.” The look Marian gave the doctor was one that could have killed thousands. She wanted to put a bullet between his eyes but she knew that she couldn’t, not yet, at least. She walked over to Seth, leaning beside his bed and running her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m gonna get us out of this. I promise you, I’ll get us out of this.” She cried, whispering in his ear and pressing her lips to his cheek. Suddenly, as the doctor and his slimy goon left the room, she felt the urge to say something to Seth, something only he should hear. Others could assume, but he needed to know.

“I love you…” She whispered before completely breaking down into tears.

  
  
  


2

  
  
  


The driver dropped Marian off in front of a large, exquisite mansion. The trees around it were a dark green, as well as the shutters on the windows. The stone steps led to large, dark oak doors that felt like they’d open to her doom. Marian spent an extra hour in the room with Seth, crying to him and for him. She finally admitted it, and now she’d never get to see his reaction, though she wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

The driver sped off, kicking up the autumn leaves in its path and disbursing the fog that blanketed the ground. It was a chilly afternoon, and Marian knew her mother was sitting inside the toasty manor drinking tea and awaiting her arrival. 

The double doors opened rather quickly, though Marian wasn’t startled. 

“Your mom’s inside, kid.” The man who opened the door was one of her uncles, Rob. He was the oldest of the three Burtonelli kids, and the shortest. He had medium-length black hair that was always slicked out of his face, and he was hardly ever seen without a suit. He seemed relaxed, so Marian assumed she had nothing to worry about. After all, it was just her mom who called her in, and not her uncle Mark. 

“You know what she wants me for?” She asked as they walked into the house. Rob shook his head.

“Sorry, kid. She’s pretty upset though.” Marian rolled her eyes. Her mother had the tendency to be melodramatic at the worst of times. She wished she could slap her at those times, but she was her mom, she couldn’t do that. Not to mention the mob would take her hands for it. 

She was the Burtonelli princess, she got what she wanted and no one could hurt her. Well, except for one person, but he’s not important as of right now. 

“Hey Rani, she’s here.” Rob called as he opened the door to the study. Rani was seated in a rather comfortable looking armchair, her light blonde hair disheveled and with a fluffy pink robe on to cover her pajamas. From what Marian could see, her mother was playing up the theatrics again. 

“Hey ma.” She said as she walked over to the couch across from her. Rani’s grey eyes pierced her very being as she realized that her mom was seriously upset, even if she was annoying about it. 

“Rob, get the fuck out and close the door.” Rani commanded, and her brother complied, only offering a single look of pity to Marian before closing the door.

“What the fuck did I do now?” 

“ _ What did you do _ ?” Rani sounded absolutely disgusted with her daughter. Marian hadn’t even killed anyone yet, but her mother was acting like she killed the whole family. “Are you kidding me?” She continued, leaning forward in disbelief. 

Marian continued to stare at her mom, eyes wide as she waited for the reason why she was called there. Rani was fuming, and she wished that she could reach over and slap her daughter. She knew better, though. Her own father didn’t like it when she hit his granddaughter. At times, Marian reminded her mother of her father, the man she fell in love with, and right now was one of them. She looked smug, even when she knew she did something wrong, even when she knew she was in deep shit. 

“You know damn well what you did Marian Arianna. Why the fuck did you size up the doctor? Why did you bring up our name? He said you were going to kill him.” Marian couldn’t help but laugh. 

“The fucking coward thought I was gonna kill him?” 

“This isn’t funny! You’re embarrassing the whole family, Marian.” She rolled her eyes, thinking to herself about how she didn’t care about the family. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me.” 

“No, I am, you wanna know why? Cause this is stupid with two o’s. I wish I had shot him right then and there! Do you even know what he did?” Marian asked, but instead of tears and sadness, she was angry. She was yelling. She wasn’t going to take this victim blaming from her mother or that stupid doctor. 

“You sound like your father…” Rani remarked quietly. She watched as pain and anger flashed in her daughter’s eyes.

“Oh my god, shut up!” She spat. Marian didn’t like it when her father was brought up, and she normally had a much more explosive reaction than this. “He took Seth apart, ma. And he refuses to put him out of his misery. I asked him to, and he wouldn’t fucking do it. So yeah, I brought up our family, because I didn’t want my friend to be kept alive like that for another thirty years!” She finished, and all Rani could do was stare. 

“He knew the risks, baby.” Marian shook her head, feeling the tears well up again, but she refused to cry. She couldn’t cry in front of her mother, she never liked doing that. As of right now, the reason she wouldn’t was because she didn’t want her mom to know how she truly felt about Seth. Only he was supposed to know, and that secret, with a little luck, will be between just the two of them. People could assume, but no one would ever truly know. 

“He was mine, ma. We couldn’t make an exception?” Maybe she could let her mom know.

Rani felt shame rise within her, and she realized what happened, and why Marian acted the way she did. He wasn’t just a friend, clearly, but they knew the risks. It was too late to help him, but maybe they could hear her out. 

“Hey,” she began, trying to get her daughter’s attention. “Hey, Marian, look at me.” She looked at her mother, her eyes glassy and her lip quivering. 

“I’ll talk to Marky, I’ll see what he can do. But if he says no…” Rani finished, but Marian knew deep down she wouldn’t take no as an answer. 

If they refused her offer, if they refused to right their wrongs, then Marian would go to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do little notes in the style of Marian narrating because I liked it. Also, idk why but I kinda feel like it adds the Birds of Prey charm to the story considering the title took inspiration from that.


End file.
